From Canada to Tulsa
by thefirstwomanwaslilith
Summary: After her parents died, Marianne is sent to live with her mom's family in Tulsa: the Curtis. ***The story is beginning before the book, I will probably continue during the timeline of the book and after/AU***
1. Chapter 1

I was staring through the car window, thinking about my new life. The sky was dark and I could see that it was gonna rain soon. The taxi driver stopped in a front of a white house, turned around and looked at me. Sighing, I gave him his money and opened the door. There it was… my new home. I looked down and see my black high heels. I heard the taxi driver getting out of the car and getting my luggage. I was about to thank him when I heard someone shouting: "She's there".

I looked up and see a welcoming woman coming my way. This must be Mrs. Curtis, my mother's sister. I know that its sound weird to say Mrs. Curtis instead of my aunt, but my mom wasn't really my mom. My father was a widowed with a little toddler (me) when he met Sarah, my "future" mom. My real mom died when giving birth to me and, even if I still have a picture of her, Sarah is the one who raised me. Jean, my father, was a French Canadian and he was passionate with horses and rodeos. He was an orphan, he never knew his parents and never been adopted. I think it's why he kept me, after my real mom died. He loved so much, he couldn't give me up and put me through all the crap he went through in his younger life. Anyway, he got in the army the day he turned 18 years old. While in Britain, he met my real mom, Annie, during World War II. She was a nurse and he was a soldier. Romantic, isn't it?

After she died, he couldn't settle down. So, even if he had me, he was bringing me everywhere. And, that's how he met Sarah in Tulsa, Oklahoma. We lived here a little bit after they got married. When I was about 6 years old, he got a job through a friend, in Montreal (Quebec, Canada) for the Blue Bonnets Raceway. We moved in Montreal and never came back. We were pretty happy until they died.

I could feel the tears coming to my eyes just thinking about that. It happened two weeks ago, during a snow storm. My father lost control of the car in a curb and we hit a tree. When I woke up, I was the only one in the car still breathing. At the hospital, the social services explained to me that I had two scenarios possibles, since I was 17: go live with my next of kin alive or, if they didn't want me, go live in a foster family. That's how I ended here, in Tulsa, Oklahoma, just a little bit less than one month before Christmas. I guess I was lucky to not be in a foster family right now.

"'You must be Marianne", Mrs. Curtis told me before she embraces me.

"Yes, m'am".

"Come on, just call me Shirley". She then pointed at my luggages and asked: "Everything is there?"

"Yes, m'am. Heu.. Shirley".

"Your uncle will pick them up, just follow me".

She just finished her sentence when I saw a tall and muscular man coming from the house, followed by three guys. They must be my cousins. I don't reminder them much, since I was only 6 years old the last time I saw them. One of them really looked like my uncle, but in a younger version. He had dark hair, just like him, and was as muscular as my uncle. One of them was just plain handsome, with his dark gold hair and, even from where I stood, I could see his dark brown eyes. Finally, the last one was smaller with light-brown almost red hair. I knew just by his look that he was Ponyboy, the younger brother.

The three of them was looking at me and I felt conscious about my body. Not that I am not good looking, but it felt intimidating. I know that with my black hair, my fair skin and my blue-almost-violet eyes, I kinda look like Elizabeth Taylor (at least, it was what my mom said to me). Plus, I had put my best dress, the black one that I got for the funeral, and my new black heels. I even put some mascara, eyeliners and red lipstick when I was in the cab and on my way here. I didn't know what to expected, but I did want to make a good impression to my new family and prevent to be sent to a foster family in Montreal. So, I didn't know what to think about their stare. Was it good? Were they thinking about the pain in the butt I would be? Were they okay with me coming to live with them? Were they already thinking about the fact I would be a money burden to their family?

I could feel a big knot in my stomach and tears coming to my eyes. I clenched my jaw, took some air and followed my aunt upstairs.

xxxxxxxxx

My aunt showed me my room and left, understanding that I need some time alone. The room was small, but functional. On my left, the room was smaller, since the wardrobe was there. There was a single bed, in the corner of the room, a bed table, under a small window and a desk, on my right. I went to the bed and sit. The room was clean and I could still smell the odor of the fresh laundry. Shirley made sure everything was clean and ready for me. I smile sadly at this when someone knock on the door.

- Come in!

One of the boys entered in my room with some of my luggages. It was the tall and muscular one, Darry if I remembered well. He was carrying them like it was weighing nothing and I noticed that he had most of my things with him. I smiled widely at the sight and laugh a little bit.

- Let me help you, since its mine.

- No, no, it's fine. Just tell me where you want them.

- Well… between the bed and the wardrobe, I'll unpack them right away.

He dropped my stuff where I said and left, telling me he was coming back with the last ones. I eyed my mom's hat box and opened it. Inside was all her memories: letters from her sister and all kind of pictures. I spotted one letter and opened it. It was the last one that my mom received from Shirley. Inside, there was a picture of Shirley, Darrel (my uncle) and the tree boys: Ponyboy, Sodapop and Darry. Darrel was looking to the camera and Shirley was looking at him. Just beside her was Darry. Behind them, there was Sodapop and Ponyboy was more on the left of the picture. They seem to be a happy family and smile. I put the letter back in the box and took one framed picture of my dad and mom. It was their wedding picture and they were literally radiate with happiness. I decided to put it on the bed table, so I could see them all the time. I was so concentrated that I didn't hear Darry coming back in my room. When I turned around, I jump when I saw him staring at me. I blushed a little bit and thank him. He took it as his cue to leave the room.

I started to unpack and didn't notice the time. I was almost done when Sodapop knock on the frame door.

- Hey, are you okay?

- Yes, I guess I am fine…

- Are you hungry?

- Sure do!

His question just reminded me that I didn't eat since my transit flight in New York. Just at the thought of food, I could feel my stomach rumbles.

- My mom sent me here to ask you to come down and eat. She made a fest and even the gang is here to welcome you.

- The gang?

- You'll see!

* * *

Please read the second chapter and give me a review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sodapop left and I followed him. In the corner of my eyes, I look in the bathroom's mirror to see if I was still presentable. My hairdo was still holding, like my red ribbon, and my make up was untouched. I clap my shaky hands together and it seems like I was only hearing the noise of my heels on my way down. I felt like a total mess, but I tried to not show it in my face.

We stopped in the living room and I could see that Darry was sitting beside my uncle on a couch. Ponyboy was sitting on the other couch with another guy: he was about the same height than Ponyboy and had dark hair, dark skin and dark eyes. I thought that he could be from Italian origins. Another guy was sitting on the flood and didn't notice me; he was watching Mickey Mouse on the tv. Someone entered the house at the same time and clap his hand in the back of Sodapop, who push him in a playful way. He was wearing a shirt with a DX sign; he had black hair and seems kinda tough. Well, when I thought of it, they were all looking pretty tough except maybe Ponyboy and his friend.

- "Hey guys", Sodapop said and I saw every eyes turned on me. "This is our cousin Marianne".

- "Are you sure this is not your girl", said the one watching Mickey Mouse, laughing at his little joke. I could feel my face warming up, when the others started to laugh.

- "Just in case, you wonder, this is Two-Bit", Sodapop said. "The pretty one beside me is Steve and the one beside Pony is Johnny".

- "Hi everyone", I said and I flash my best smile. Two-bit puts his hand on his heart like he was hurt and everyone starts to laugh, even me.

Shirley came in the living room to tell everyone that the dinner was ready. There weren't enough chairs in the kitchen for everyone, so their friends went to eat in the living room and I sat with my "family". She had made pork roast with vegetables and mash potatoes. It was so good! I ate in silence and tasted every bits of it. They were talking casually and I was just listening to them, until Shirley asked me how I was doing.

- "I think I am fine, for now anyway. I am a little bit worried about school and finding a work here, but I guess everything will turns out."

- "You know, you don't need to work", my aunt said.

- "Well, I'll feel better if I work", I said shyly.

- "Ok, but don't work too hard, you need to think about your grades too", my uncle said.

- "Don't worry", I said, even if my grades were the last thing on my mind.

The fact is… my mom told me that they were poor. Back in Montreal, we were kinda poor too. I don't think they knew it, but my father used to drink all our money. My mom started to clean house for a living and I was working as I waitress to make sure we meet the rent. She even repair and sewed clothes at night to make extra money and she showed me how to do it too. When my homeworks were done, I would go help her so she could finish early and rest a bit. My father usually finished working to go to a pub and drink, before he came back drunk, ate and fell asleep. My father had nightmares from the war and he couldn't deal with it anymore. He was a peaceful guy, so he never hurt us, but he just needed to drink to forget. However, even with a drunk father, my family was pretty happy: my parents loved each other and they adored me. For my part, even if I was angry at him sometimes because of it, I couldn't hold a grudge against him. Sometimes, I was dreaming about a normal teenage life, just like some of my friends, but it wasn't possible.

I was still lost in my thoughts when I saw Shirley cut a chocolate cake and give a piece to everyone. I get up to have one too and went in the living room with everybody else. I sat beside Darry and I could feel him tense a little bit. I gave him a small smile and watch them talk and laugh. They were all have some grease in their hair and wore tight jeans and converse, Darry has shorter hair and working boots instead. They remind me of some tough guys I saw in my neighborhood, back home. I starts to wonder what girls look like here.

- "Anyone's up to go to Dingo?", Two-Bid asked.

- "Yeah", Steve answered and Sodapop nodded. "Evie and Sandy gonna be there too".

- "I can't, I have a football practice tomorrow morning", Darry said.

- "Pony and I are up for it too", Johnny said and I saw Steve made a sour face. I wondered what his problem is. They all get up and walked to the door.

- "Hey little lady, wanna come too?", Two-Bit asked me.

- "Heu… I guess I could some other time, but I am really tired", I answered and I realized I was actually really tired. I napped during my flight, but it wasn't like a good night sleep.

I watched them leave and I went to the kitchen to help Shirley clean. When we were done, I excuse myself and went to my room. For the first time in my life, I was sleeping in another house, in another bed. But, I was so tired that I fall asleep without more thoughts about it.

xxxxxxxxx

I woke up early, a little bit confused before I acknowledge where I was. I went to the bathroom and I jumped when I saw my hair and my face. I totally forgot to clean my face before I went to bed. I decided to take a shower and jumped in it. It felt so good! I wish it could last forever but I didn't want to take all the hot water. I was opening the shower curtain, when Darry entered and froze. I just had time to cover me with a towel and wished he saw nothing.

- "What the heck?", I yelled.

- "Sorry, I…"

- "Could you just get out please?"

My face was red with embarrassment and he left the room, as red as me. Gosh! He could have knock on the door! I went to my room, still upset about it, braid my hair and change. I chose a simple black pencil skirt and a white blouse. I finish with a black wool vest and black wingtips shoes. I found my purse and took my little mirror to apply mascara and Vaseline on my lips. I don't know for girls in Tulsa, but Vaseline is cheap and I preferred to use that instead of lipstick.

I went down to the kitchen and I noticed that there was a blond guy asleep on a couch. Shirley was cooking eggs and bacon and it smells good in the house. I sat down and she gave me a plate. Darry and my uncle were already eating, but I guess Soda and Pony were still sleeping.

- "Who's the guy sleeping in the living room?"

- "That's Dally, he just get out of the cooler and needed a place to crash".

- "Cooler? What's that?"

- "Jail"

- "Oh! I see…"

Oh boy! This neighborhood was definitely worst than my old one. I just didn't know what to say after that, so I shut up and eat. It was silent and a little bit awkward between Darry and me. I think that we were still thinking about the little incident in the bathroom. Plus, I think he could feel I wasn't very comfortable with the jail thing. Darry finished his plate, put it in the sink, take a sport bag and left after saying goodbye to his parents.

Pony and Soda came down almost at the same time and Dally woke up. They were coming in the kitchen and I heard the back door opened and I jumped when I turned around and saw Steve. I quickly get up and say bye to everyone, before heading to my room. Dally just watched me left with a mocking smile, like he knew I was kinda scared of him.

The rest of the morning went smoothly. I finished unpacking my stuff and I almost feel like it was my room. I sat on the bed and opened a folder that I had left on it. All my important papers were in it. My last school reports, my birth certificate, my U.S. citizen paper and my Canadian passport. When my father married Sarah, he had obtained our American citizenship, since he didn't know that we will return to Canada years later. I also guess that if I wasn't an American citizen, I will have ended in a foster family in Montreal.

I heard Darry coming back from his practice and I went down to watch some tv. My uncle and my aunt had left for the grocery store earlier. I had also heard Steve and Sodapop left to work. Ponyboy was watching the tv with Johnny. I sat on the other couch, a little bit shy. Johnny seems as shy as me and Ponyboy gave me a nod. I watched some programs with them, but I wasn't really paying any attention. Darry went down after his shower and said that he was going in town to meet Paul and some friends. I wanted to go, but I didn't say so. He didn't invite me either.

The boys and I helped Shirley and Darrel with the groceries bags, before the boys left saying that they were going to the lot. I stay home and keep company to my aunt. We cooked the dinner together and she reminded me a lot of my mom. I even find myself smile and enjoy my time with her. For once, I start to believe that my new life could be fun.

* * *

Please read the next chapter and give me a review :)


	3. Chapter 3

There it was: Monday morning! Today would be my first day at my new high school. Yesterday night, Two-Bits said he could give me a ride, along with the guys. Darry was a senior, like me. I'll be 18 years old in May, but I know that Darry is already 19. I wonder if he flunked one year or if he started school later since is birthday is in October. Sodapop, Steve and Johnny are almost 16, I guess they're in the same year. Ponyboy is 13 years old and it was his last year as a junior, since he's so smart. Two-Bits was still a junior and didn't seem in any rush to finish school one day, even if he was already 17 years old. I guess he really liked going to school!

I woke up early to have extra time to get ready. I chose the same skirt the day before, but a red top. It was a little bit fit, but I don't have the money to buy a new one. Like Saturday, I applied some black eyeliner on my eyes, mascara and red lipstick. I pinch my cheeks for some color, pick my black wool vest and went down to the kitchen. Darrel had already left and the boys were eating. I was so nervous, I couldn't eat more than an apple

I heard a honk and knew that Two-Bit was already there. Sodapop was the only one to not ran for the car and we all squeeze ourselves in it. I was on the back seat, with Ponyboy and Johnny. The ride to school wasn't long enough for me. I sighed and get out of the car. Darry left to see some buddies and Two-Bits stick with us. I needed to go the principal office and Two-Bits said he could show it to me, since it was like his second home.

He clearly didn't give a damn about getting late in his class and waited for me. The principal start to rant about his school: I look like a nice girl, I should be careful and avoid to hang out with greasers, that he didn't like trouble makers, etc. He also explained to me that I had 9th and 10th grades english class, instead of having class like "family economic" or "cooking class". I will also need to go summer school to finish the 11th and 12th grade in english. I just had more english classes then everyone else, because I went to a french school before. The way he was talking, I was just plain lucky that he didn't put me in 7th grade! I picked up my schedule and left. When I repeated that to Two-Bit, he laughed so hard.

- "Don't worry, little lady, us greasers wouldn't give you any trouble."

- "So, you're a greaser? Like the rest of your gang and my cousins?"

- "Yep, we are comin' from the east side of the town and we are called greasers".

- "And what about the west side of the town?"

- "These are the Socs and you'll see plenty of them soon enough. There are rich pansies, with fancies car and madras".

I look at my schedule and saw that my first class was English. Great! Two-Bit took my schedule from my hands and said that we had the first class together. He was still laughing at all my english classes when we got to the class room. He opened the door, like we weren't late, and I saw an angry teacher faces us.

- "Hey! Mr Anderson!"

- "Its an honour to have Keith Matthews with us this morning" said dryly Mr. Anderson.

- "I couldn't let this little lady alone", replied Two-Bits. The teacher turned his gaze on me and waited for me to speak.

- "Heu… Hi Mr. Anderson?"

- "Hello, miss…"

- "Savoie. Marianne Savoie"

- "Go take a sit, both of you, now!"

We went in the back of the class, where Two-Bit had some friends. The rest of the day went well, I met Evie and Sandy at lunch time, with Steve and Sodapop. They wore tight clothes and a lot of make ups. They were pretty, but there was something hard about them. They kinda accepted me, because of Soda, but I didn't feel like I fit in. They all left to go outside and smoke. I told them that I will try to find my locker and to go without me. I was about to leave when someone spoke behind me.

- "What a nice and pretty girl like you is doing with greasers?"

- "Pardon me?" I said while I turned around. It was a nice looking guy, with a polo and cotton pants. His hair was blond and he had blue eyes. Even if he looks handsome, something about him annoyed me.

- "You seem too nice to be a greaser girl."

- "Even if it was, it's none of your business".

- "Don't take it personnel, but…"

- "Paul, I see that you already met my cousin Marianne", Darry said out-of-nowhere, before he put his arm around my shoulder. I frown and look at Darry, confused. This is Paul, Darry's buddy? And he's a Soc? I look around me and saw a bunch of athletic guys. I guess that it was his buddies from the football team.

- "That's her? You didn't tell me that she was such a good-looking babe! I guess that since she isn't your real cousin, you wanted to keep her for yourself".

- "First, I am not a babe! Second, I can chose by myself with whom I should hang out!".

- "She's fierce, I like that", Paul replied, with a cocky smile. Most of his friends started to laugh except Darry. I think he was about to punch him in the face, but I put my hand on his arm.

- "It was nice to meeting you. Darry, I'll see you later". I picked up my book and left, with my head up.

What had just happened? I thought Darry and Paul were best buddy or almost, but I could feel a tension between them. Was it because Paul is a soc and Darry a greaser? But, when I think about Darry, I could see that he could be a soc, if he really wanted it. Or, at least, hang out with them and be accepted by them. Maybe he was just loyal to his friends and his neighborhood. I start to feel some sympathy for him.

For the rest of the day, I couldn't concentrate in class. I just walk from class to class and thought about what happened at lunch time. I had one class with Paul, but he didn't talk to me. I wondered if Darry had told him to be nice or if he just had some common sense.

When I went out of the school, Two-Bit was waiting for me in his car, with Ponyboy and Johnny. I guess Darry had another football practice and I was glad. It would be enough awkward at home, I didn't need it the car.

xxxxxxxxx

Every day at school was about the same. Every night, I work hard on my homework and Ponyboy accepted to help me with my English homework. We were doing it on the kitchen table, while Shirley was cooking. I never been good in math and science and, at some point, I couldn't just do my homework. At my old school, I haven't learnt it yet and I was ashamed to tell the teacher that I didn't know what he was talking about.

On Thursday night, I was alone at the kitchen table when Darry came back from his practice. I was literally biting my pen and was about to throw my math book away.

- "Something's wrong?"

- "I just can't do it! I don't understand and I don't think I could understand even if it was in french."

- "Well, maybe I could try to help you."

- "Really? Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He just smiled at this and sat beside me. He started to explain it in simple words and I start to understand. I couldn't even believe it! It is the moment I realized he wasn't just a guy with muscles, but that he was smart too. Maybe not a genius/dreamy kind of smart like Ponyboy, but this guy had a head and knew how to use it. When we finished with my homework, I flashed him my best smile and gave him a hug. Maybe I will not fail this class! Maybe I could even get a scholarship, like he was trying to do!

That night, the dinner went very well. I was so happy for my math problem and my time with Darry, I couldn't stop smiling and laughing with them. Shirley seems pretty happy to see me in this mood and she even gave me a big hug before I went to bed.

In my bed, I started to think about Darry. I was also glad that he offered his help because it was the longest conversation that we had since I move. I know that I shouldn't think about him that way, but I felt like he was a mysterious box waiting for me to open it. I also caught him a couple of time when he was watching me. Maybe Paul was right, maybe he did want me for himself. I fall asleep with a goofy smile on my lips.

* * *

Please read the next chapter and give me a review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, it was Friday! I just get out of the school and ran to Two-Bit's car.

- Hey girl! What you're up to? Wanta go downtown with us?

- Sure! Can't wait to get out of here!

Johnny and Ponyboy laughed at my enthusiasm and I laughed with them. Two-Bit drive us to Tasty-Freeze and I just feel like having a banana split. Since, I didn't have enough money for that, I just bought a Coca-Cola.

- "Guys, I really need to find a job. Do you know any place that I might work there?"

- "Maybe you could try The Dingo or Jay's."

- "Are they drive-ins?"

- "Yeah"

- "I don't want to be picky, but I think I would prefer a dinner. I used to be a waitress in Montreal."

- "My ma is working right now; I could drop you there and see for yourself."

- "That would be really cool, thanks!"

We finished our cola and Two-Bit drove me to his mom's work. It was called "Rick's dinner", simple as that. I get out of the car and I told them to leave, that if didn't work there, I will look around for another place to work. They said bye and I went in the restaurant. I could see some workers sitting at tables and I knew that the rush was about to start. Behind the counter, I saw a middle-age woman with red hair.

- "Are you Two-Bit's mother?"

- "At your service!" she said with a big smile.

- "My name is Marianne and I am your son's friend. He said to me that I could come here and ask you for a job".

- "Oh yeah, you're Sarah's daughter! Sheryl told me that you were moving here. For the job, well, I am not the boss, but Julia just quit and left us in a mess. Do you have any experience?"

- "I worked 2 years as a waitress back in Montreal".

- "Can you start now?"

- "Now, like… right now?"

Two-Bit mom's nodded.

- "Yes, I guess so, but I don't have a blue dress like yours"

- "I'll land you one; just let me talk to Larry. By the way, my name is Susan".

She left to speak with a big man. He was sweating and cursing at some point, but I see him agreed with her. She came back to me and told me that he agreed to hire me, if I survived my first night. She brings me in the back, so I could change with one of her dress and a white apron. I had 30 minutes to learn the menu and start. I called home to say I got a job and if Darrel could come pick me around 9phm and he agreed. After 30 minutes, I went to see Susan and ask her what area I would cover tonight. She pointed it to me and wished me good luck. I noticed that she was wearing a sexy black top and tight pants. I must look very concerned, because she said to me that everything would be fine and that she needs to go, since she was working tonight at Buck's.

And, just like that, I was thrown in the wolf mouth. I didn't even notice the time flies. I was running from table to table, trying to remember everything right, not making any mistake and to serve my costumers like my life depends on it. Finally, I looked at the clock and it was 9 o'clock. Good Lord! I was exhausted! I went to see my costumers one last time, saying that Christin will serve them now and I went to pick up my stuff. I was so tired, I didn't even change. I was about to get out when Larry saw me leaving.

- "Hey! You did a good job tonight, see you tomorrow at 5 pm"

- "Thanks sir! I'll be there!"

Happy, I smile before I opened the door. I could feel the weight of my tips in the apron pocket and I almost felt giddy. The Curtis family wouldn't need to pay everything for me and I could put the money I earn in a bank account, so I could go to College or a professional school. Maybe I could even go back to Montreal...

In the parking lot, I saw the old pick up of my uncle and ran to it. However, instead of my uncle, it was Darry who was waiting for me. He was leaning against the driver door and smile at me. I felt my heart skip a beat and I smiled to him.

- "Are you too tired to go the late night movies?"

- "Of course not! Let's go!"

He opened the door for me and I jumped in it. I couldn't believe it! Darry was asking me on a date!

- "I was coming back from work when my dad told me that you needed a lift. Since I was already going to the late night movies with Paul and some friends, I thought that maybe you would want to come".

- "Oh… Thank you", I said, trying to hide my disappointment and my red face."I'll need to change though; I still have my work clothes on".

- "Don't worry about it, you are fine and it's just some buddies and their girlfriends".

- "Ok…" I replied, trying to sound casual.

It was so easy for him to say that. He was one of the most popular guys at school and hang out with the cool gang. All their girlfriends were cheerleaders and pretty. I wonder why Darry didn't have any girlfriend. A lot of girls are interested in him; I could tell by the way they looked at him at school. Even the greaser girls were talking about Sodapop and him all the time.

I fixed my hair and refreshed my makeup in the mirror while he was driving. At least, even if my clothes weren't really cool, I'll look pretty too.

When we get there, my face fell down. They were 3 guys, one of them being Paul. All socs. Great, just great! Maybe I wasn't Darryl's date but I look like the poor tag-along. However, I couldn't just turn around. I didn't want to take the bus at this hour or spend my money on a cab. I put my best fake smile on my face and put my long black coat. At least, with the weather, they wouldn't notice my clothes before we were in-there.

- "Hey Darry! Hey Marianne!"

- "Hey Paul", we said at the same time.

- "Marianne, this is James, Yvonne, Daniel, Cindy and my cousin Kim." Paul said before he looked at Darry in a funny way. I don't know what was going on, but I noticed that Kim seems to feel uncomfortable. Maybe she wasn't in the original plan also. I smiled to her and she smiled back.

- "It looks like someone had a date tonight that he didn't know of", I said with a little laugh, trying to put everyone at ease.

Some of them laugh, but I could feel Darry tense beside me and I almost hit my forehead with my hand. And then, I had an epiphany. God, I was so stupid! Paul knew that Darry was gonna asked me to come here, but he thought that I was gonna be his date. He asked Kim to come, so Darry would have a date too! It even gets more awkward when Darry put his arm around me.

- "Nice to meet you Kim, shall we go inside?" he said, like everything was normal.

xxxxxxxxx

We watched two Hitchock movies and left the movie theater with Darry's friend. Paul wanted us to go to Rusty's but I was so tired that I asked Darry to get back home. We didn't say a word on our way back, but I didn't feel the need to talk. I was still thinking about the dark room and his arm around my shoulder. He didn't make any move, but it was enough for me.

The house was quiet and I saw Johnny sleeping on a couch. Darry saw him too and we tip-toe upstairs. He stopped at my room and I looked at him. I could see him eyeing my mouth and I crossed my fingers, hoping that he would kiss me.

- Darry?

We both jumped and saw Ponyboy going to the bathroom. I rush into my room and closed the door. It was so close!

* * *

Please read my next chapter and don't forget to leave me a review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed and it was almost Christmas. Nothing knew had happened with Darry. He was still helping me with my math and science classes, but that's was it. I knew from rumors at school that he was seeing Kim now. It just didn't make any sense! But what could I say? Anyway, it was better for me to focus on my grades and my job (or, at least, I was trying to convince myself)!

I had decided to buy gifts and prepare a nice Christmas meal. I even said to Shirley to just relax and let me do everything. I wanted to give them as much as they were giving me. I had a budget of 40$ and I was hoping it would be enough since I didn't have transferred my money from Montreal yet. It was all my saving from 2 years of work, minus the money I gave to my parents and the funeral. Plus, I had sold everything before I moved here. It wasn't a lot of money, since we haven't anything valuable, but it was still money. I was feeling so bad every time my aunt or uncle was talking about money, I couldn't just stay still and do nothing for Christmas.

On the 23rd, I finally had some time to go shopping. I had worked every day since the beginning of the Holidays break. Darry was going in town to see Paul and some of his buddies, so he offered me a ride. I didn't tell anyone that I was giving them gifts, so I lied and said that I was going to work, because I was covering the day shift for one of my friends! Plus, Susan had agreed to give me a ride back home, so I wouldn't need to get back with Darry or Darrel, and blow my "cover".

Proud of my little scheme, I started my Christmas shopping. I bought new working boots for my uncle, a nice gloves and scarf matching kit for Shirley, a new belt with a nice buckle for Soda, new running shoes for Ponyboy and a nice shirt and new pair of jean for Darry. I felt like Santa Claus! I was heading out of Woolworth with all my bags when I saw a car with three greasers stopped beside me. I didn't know what to do, so I just continue to walk. They jumped out of the car and started to follow me.

- "Look at this fine piece of ass."

- "She gots a nice rack too"

- "I bet she's good in the sack"

I tried to ignore their comments and I even succeed to not walk faster. I didn't want them to know that I was scared. They were some pedestrians and shoppers around us, but they were too busy to pay attention to me.

- "Hey Socy girl, where are you going? It's not your turf"

I couldn't help myself and I turned around to face them.

- "I am not a Soc!" I almost spitted."And I am going to work".

- "With all those bags? Come on baby, don't lie to us. We like Socy girls, right boys?"

They all started to laugh.

- "Listen, I am not a Soc, okay? I just did some Christmas shopping."

- "So nice of you! I hope that you have something for us"

- "Let me think? Hmmm … Nop!"

- "Are you sure baby? I am pretty sure that you have something that we want"

Okay, now I was really scared. I looked around and we were almost alone. I didn't think they would really hurt me, but I didn't want to try my luck. I also didn't want them to steal my Christmas gifts. I had almost spent all my money on them and I didn't want to give up! I shot a quick glance around me and couldn't believe my luck. Dallas was turning the corner, with another greaser. They were talking and smoking! I just did the first thing I could think of!

- "Babyyyy!" I yelled at him "Where were you? I looked everywhere for you!"

He looked at me, at the greasers and I saw his lips curved in a mean smile. He looked so dangerous; I felt shivers down on my spine. He walked toward us, put his arm around my shoulders and threw his smoke away.

- "Hey babygirl! I was just busy with Tim. Are these greasers giving you some problems?"

- "Maybe, I think they were trying to jump me."

- "Nobody's gonna touch Dallas Winston's girl! Right Tim?"

- "I sure want to be there if it's happening", Tim replied.

I could see their faces whitened. They tried to keep their composure and the one who was nagging me spoke:

- "Listen man, we didn't mean no harm, we were just having fun"

- "Find somebody else to have fun with. This is Dally's girl."

And, he kissed me. Not a little peck on my lips, but a real kiss with tongues play. He even pushed me closer to him and I dropped my bag to put my arms around his neck. I didn't know if it was to prove something to them, but it was a hell of a kiss. I haven't been kiss like this in ages! I could hear Tim laugh and when Dallas stopped; I was out of my breath.

- "Maybe you two should get a room at Buck's"

I could feel my face warm up and Dallas just laughed.

- "No one can resist Dallas Winston's charm", he replied with a mocking smile.

I picked up my bags and he put his arms around my shoulders, again.

- "Where my girl's going?"

- "To the grocery store".

- "Fine with me".

He actually said bye to Tim and followed me to the grocery store. It felt so strange to walk with him, since I didn't know much about him, except that he was in jail not a long time ago. Some bystanders were glancing at us, like they were wondering what a nice girl like me was doing with a hood. In fact, he was pretty nice to me. I told him that I wanted to go the grocery store to buy a turkey or a ham for Christmas, if it wasn't too expensive, since I spent so much money on my Christmas gifts. He said to me to not worry about it.

At the grocery store, the place was full. Darry had a mischievous smile on his face and I could tell he was up for no good. I finally found the turkeys and my face fell down. I had only 10 dollars left and the turkey would cost me at least 6 dollars. I wished I could have more money to buy the ham, or even everything to make a meat pie and a Christmas cake, like my mom and I used to make back home. I was biting my lips and pondering my choices, while I was still looking at the turkeys.

- "Just pick the damn thing"

- "I don't know… maybe I should just cook something else".

- "I said: pick the damn thing".

The price was higher than most of my gifts and I was still hesitating when Dally lost patience, picked up the turkey and dropped it in the grocery cart.

- "Hey! Be careful"

- "What's next?"

- "Nothing, It's all I can afforded".

He looked in his right pocket and showed me a bankroll of money. He picked two bills of 10 and gave it to me.

- "Make a good use of it, I'll wait for you outside. Just don't tell anyone I helped."

And he left. I was still shocked by the bankroll and couldn't move or speak. Someone asked me to move, so I started to push the cart, still in awe. I finished buying everything, including the ham, and went outside. He was waiting in a T-Bird, eating a candy bar. I was pretty sure he didn't buy it, but I didn't say a word about it.

- "Need a ride home?"

- 'Hum ok, I just needed to stop at Rick's first".

After I told Susan that I wouldn't leave with her, he drove me back home. I asked him if he could sneak in my room with the gifts, so Shirley would not see them. I wanted to talk about our kiss, but I didn't know what to say. He seems so casual, talking to me, like nothing had happened. I was still fidgeting about it when he parked his car. I went to the kitchen door and asked Darrel to help me with the bags. Shirley was so surprised to see all those bags, she didn't notice Dally entered by the front door. We unpacked the grocery and I went straight to my room, telling them I was tired

Dallas had fall asleep in my bed, with my Christmas gifts at his feet. It felt so weird to see a man in my bed; even more stranger considering it was Dallas. I sat on the floor and started to wraps my gifts, as silently as possible. I didn't want to wake him up. I thought that if he had fall asleep here, instead of the living room, it was because he needed it. At some point, I couldn't stop yawning and I decided to lie down beside him. My last thought was that I wished no one would catch us.

* * *

To be continue... in my next chapter! Don't forget to leave me a review!


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up alone in my bed. The room was dark and I could hear the TV and people in the living room. I got up and fix my hair before going down to see how late it was.

In the living room, the entire gang was there. There was a Christmas program on TV but no one seems to watch it. They were talking and didn't notice me. I went to the kitchen and saw that it was almost midnight. I must have been really tired.

I knew that I couldn't sleep anymore, so I decided to start cooking for tomorrow. I picked up the split peas and put it a bowl full of water, so they could tender a bit before I cook them. I was picking up the flour and salt, when I heard someone behind me.

- "I could get used to this"

I turned to look at Dallas.

- "To what?"

- "To wake up beside a beautiful girl like you", he said playfully.

- "Haha funny", I said sarcastic.

- "What? You don't believe me?" he replied, with a big smile.

- "I am not wild enough for you", I said and I laugh at his false surprise face. "Seriously, about the kiss today…"

- "You liked it?" he said with his mocking smile, as usual.

- "mmm… yes", I replied with a red face, " but it's not…"

He catched me and kissed me before I finished what I was trying to say. Damn! He was good! I lost myself in the moment.

- "Huhum"

We turned and saw Darry, looking pissed. I blushed heavily and couldn't look him into his eyes.

- "Darry! Buddy!"

- "I hope I'm not interrupting something important."

- "No, that's good, we're done", replied Dallas. I could see he was pleased with himself. Did he kiss me on purpose?

- "Ok guys, I'll just finish what I was doing and I'll join you in the living room".

Both guys left. Darry super stiffed and Dally enjoying his moment of glory. I made my pie crust and put it in the fridge, clean the turkey, stuff it, put it in the oven and start the timer. I clean myself and went in the living room. Ponyboy had left and Johnny was sleeping on a couch. Two-Bit was watching TV and making everybody else laugh. Darry stopped to laugh when he saw me and Dally put his arm on the edge of the couch, inviting me silently to sit beside him. I fidgeted a little bit, but still go for it. He smiled, pleased, at Darry.

- "How's going Dal's new girlfriend?" asked Two-Bith, laughing. Everybody start to laugh with him, except Darry.

- "I guess I am fine", I replied while I glanced at Darry.

- "Dal told us what happened downtown", Soda said.

- "If we found out who it was, they'll regret it", Steve spitted, angry.

- "Everything is fine now, I don't think they'll approach me with Dal's protection", I replied with confidence, followed by an awkward silence. After a moment, Steve told us that he needed to go and he left, followed by Two-Bit.

- "I am going to roll too" Dallas said. I got up and went to the front door with him.

- "Listen, about the kisses…"

- "Don't worry about that! It was just for fun, ok?"

- "Okay…"

And he left. When I turned, I saw Darry staring at me, still pissed.

- "What is your problem anyway?" I asked, fed up.

- "You!" he replied, before going upstairs, in his room.

- "What the…"

- "Everyone knows that he digs you", said softly Soda, behind me.

- "Yeah right, that why he's going out with Kim", I replied before heading back to the living room.

- "I am not so sure about that. Darry's not good with telling what's on his mind, but I am pretty sure he invited Kim just for Paul's sake."

- "Why would he do that?"

- "Darry is the captain of the football team, but he ain't a Soc like Paul and most of the team. But, they had accepted him 'cause he's the best player and a good captain, even if he's a greaser. If he's going out with Kim, it's just easier for him to stay friends with them and be accepted, even more since Paul likes you too."

- "Ok, but I still think he has no reason to be mad at me."

- "He's not mad at you. He's mad at himself".

Soda winked at me and kissed me on my right cheek, before heading to bed. My conversation with Sodapop haunted me for the rest of the night, while I was cooking. Exhausted, I went to bed around 6ham, when the turkey was cooked.

xxxxxxxx

I woke up around noon, thirsty. I went straight to kitchen, to make sure everything you'll be ready for tonight. I shooed everybody out of the kitchen and continue where I'd left. At the end of the afternoon, I had a big cauldron of split pea soup, two meat pies, mashed potatoes, mashed carrots with turnips, a well cooked turkey that I had already carved and the ham was in the oven. I also made two sugar pies and a chocolate Yule log. I was so proud of myself, but sad at the same time. It reminded me our Christmas at home, with my father's friends and coworkers.

I took a shower and change, before I finished wrapping my gifts. When I went down, almost everybody was there. Shirley had invited Susan, Two-Bit and his little sister Laura. Johnnycake was there too, since his family never does something special for Christmas. I knew that Shirley had also invited Steve and Dallas, but they weren't there yet.

Shirley and Susan offered me their help and I accepted, since I couldn't serve them all by myself. I stack the oven with food, to reheat the plates, and the guys help me to move the kitchen chairs in the living room. The dinner was ready to serve when Dally and Steve arrived. Before we started to serve them, Shirley thanked me in the kitchen and I almost bawl. She gave me a big hug and kissed me on the forehead, leaving me alone while she started to serve.

Everybody seems pleased with the food and they were all happy to be there. Everyone was smiling, including Darry. It was all I needed to be happy. When our bellies were full and we couldn't eat no more, I asked my uncle and the guys to push the furniture, while the women were finishing in the kitchen. We were still cleaning dishes when I heard the radio. I smile, happily.

The rest of the evening was fun. We danced, laughed and played with each other before going to the Church midnight service. Shirley and Darrel had planned to give their Christmas present after everyone had left, but they still didn't know that I had also bought gifts. I wanted to wait after them for the surprise effect, but I couldn't wait anymore, so I asked them to close their eyes and I ran to my room. When I get back, I put my gifts with the other ones under the tree and tell them they could open their eyes.

I could tell that my uncle and my aunt were touched by their gifts. The boys were happy, even if my gifts were more practical than fun. For my part, I couldn't believe that they had bought me a new dress. She was simple, but looked beautiful. She had a nice light pink with white strips. I hug them tight and try hard not to cry, even if knew that I couldn't help to shed some tears.

We were all heading to bed when Darry stopped me. Soda winked at me and I could see Ponyboy trying to hide a smile. They all went upstairs, except us.

- "I want to thank you for what you did today. It was great."

- "Well, you are my family now and I wanted to show you how grateful I am to have you all."

The silence fell between us and I could tell he was trying to talk to me, but didn't know how to do it.

- "Darry?"

He looked at me, lost. I closed the space between us and looked at him straight in the eyes. He didn't back off and stare back. I put both my hands on this chest and I kissed him lightly. It was like an electroshock. He closed his arms around me and kisses me back fiercely. I opened my mouth and his tongue took possession of mine. I could feel myself melt in his arm and I just wanted more of him. I put my arms his neck and pressed myself against him before He grabbed me by my butt and pushed me against the wall. Instinctively, I enrolled my legs against his waist and slide my hands under his shirt to feel his skin. It was like we were in trance and couldn't get enough of each other. I had never felt like this before in my life. I moan when he started to kiss my neck, always going down. I opened my eyes and saw our reflections in the living room's window. It was my wake-up call and I pushed him away. Darry stopped and looked at me, confused.

- "I am so sorry, I shouldn't...".

I stopped him before he finished his sentence.

- "I don't regret it, even if I know that tomorrow, you'll act like nothing had happened. "

- "It's not like that!"

- "How is it then?"

- "I like you. A lot."

- "Me too."

- "Really?" he replied, like he was insecure.

- "Yes, really! Why? Is it because of Dally?"

- "Yes and no. I was mad when I saw him kissed you, but I know that for him, it was just a big joke".

- "Wow, thank you!"

- "It's not what I meant. I think he just wanted to make me react."

- "Okay… So what is the problem then?"

- "Paul. He really digs you. I thought that maybe… you'll prefer to be his girlfriend."

- "Why? Because he is a Soc and has a fancy car and money?"

Darry nodded at my question.

- "I don't care if you are a Soc or a greaser, I just like you… for you".

He smiled at me and gave me a little kiss. I didn't push him for more, remembering our first kiss. He let me go gently, took my hand and escorted me to my room. He gave me a last kiss and left for his room. I went directly to bed and smile, touching my lips with my hands.

Even in the worst time, something good would always comes up. I couldn't be happier.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave me a review ! Don't forget to read my next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

The morning after, everyone was tired. My uncle said that Christmas day had to be spent in "pyjies" and we just relax, glad to be together at home. We ate left over, watched some movies on TV while Pony was reading his new book. Shirley talked to me about Sarah, how their Christmas used to be when they were young and she showed me some pictures. Darry and I were smiling all the time, glancing at each other. Soda and Pony were laughing at us and it grew some suspicious looks from Darrel and Shirley.

I was doing the dishes when Shirley asked me what was going on. I couldn't stop me from blushing and I admitted that Darry and I were "kinda together". She nodded and said that she will need to speak with my uncle about this.

In the evening, after Soda and Pony went to bed, they asked us to stay with them for a little talk. They told us that they didn't mind us dating, since we weren't real cousin, but that we'll need to follow some rules. We weren't allowed in each other's rooms, no kissing or display of affection in front of the family, except cuddling, etc. At the end of the conversation, we were red with embarrassment and nodded at them. They let us leave and I kissed him goodnight, being careful that we had no public.

The morning after, Darry called Kim to call it off. They were supposed to go to a party together for the New Year's celebration at Paul's place and they decided to go as friend. In fact, she told Darry that she wasn't surprise at all and that she wanted to be my friend too. She even invited us to go ski in two weeks with her family and some friends of her.

Almost one week had passed and we were still on a little cloud. Even if I had worked, we had passed all of our spare time together. He even tried to teach me how to ski in the backyard! Pretty hilarious, since there wasn't any snow or mountain! It was a disaster but we had a blast!

On the morning of the New Year's Eve, the phone rang. Shirley called me from downstairs, saying it was for me. I ran for it, wondering who was calling me.

- "Hello?"

- "Marianne? It's Paul!"

- "Hello Paul", I said, hesitant.

- "How is it going?"

- "Fine and you?"

- "Not so bad… I was calling to ask you if you would like to come tonight."

- "Hmm… I don't know, it's kinda last minute you know."

- "I know but come on! It will be fun! Darry's gonna be there with Kim."

- "I guess I could come too."

- "Great! See you later!"

I hung up, confused. Did he know that they were going just as friends? Or he invited me as a friend too? I went to see Darry to tell him that I was going too. He was as confused as me, but he said that everything's gonna be fine and that we will have fun. I went to my room and looked in my wardrobe. I had nothing to wear. I wanted to be sophisticated, but I was sick of my black dress and my new dress wouldn't fit. I was about to leave my room to call Kim for some help when my eyes stopped on a black vinyl protector: Sarah's wedding dress. When my parents got married, they couldn't afford a wedding dress. Instead, they bought a nice burgundy dress and she always kept it. When I moved, I couldn't throw it away. I took it out of the vinyl and admired it. It was a little bit old school, but the dress was classy. Sarah was tall, like Shirley and I would need to do some adjustment, but I had a dress. I smiled happy.

The rest of the afternoon was spent on the sewing machine, doing my hair and my makeup. After one hour and some help from Shirley, I had succeeded to do a soft and fluffy beehive. The dress was now flattering my silhouette. For my makeup, I was doing the usual: eyeliner, a lot of mascara and Vaseline on my lips. I had long thick eyelashes so it almost looks like I had false ones and I didn't want to look tacky. I was proud of what the mirror reflects: a confident woman.

When I went down to meet Darry, he was speechless. In fact, everyone was speechless, even Two-Bit.

- "So, what do you think?"

Shirley ran to me and hugged me.

- "Oh my! Sweety, you are gorgeous! My son is a lucky man!"

- "Thanks Shirley!"

She let me go and I turned to Darry. He had a black costume and it was flattering his broad shoulder and muscles. He was truly magnificent.

- "My mom is right, you look fantastic."

- "So do you." Darry smiled at my compliment and I could feel myself melt.

Like a gentleman, Darry help me put my coat and we left. I never went to the south part of the town, but I knew how the rich could live in Montreal. It wasn't that much different in Tulsa: big houses with big drive-ways. We stopped I front of a big white house, with tons of car parked. They were no place in the drive-way, so Darry parked the car on the street. Darrel had agreed to lend us his car instead of the old pick-up and I was glad. All the cars here were brand new and classy. Our car wasn't that great, but at least, it wasn't beat like the pick-up.

We went for the entrance door and it opened before we even rang the bell. Paul beamed at us and let us come in. The place was full. I could see some other football players and their girlfriends, but I couldn't spot Kim. A valet came and took our coats. Paul smiled appreciatively at my look and led us in the "ballroom". In fact, it was a big word to say the big living room packed with people. We found Kim talking with a boy and we join them. His name was Ben and he was a friend of the family. I could tell that they liked each other and I was glad for her.

The evening was going well, there was actually a band playing and waiters with drinks and foods. The Christmas tree was still there, like the others decorations. Darry was talking with some friends and I was trying to make friend with their girlfriends. I noticed that Darry was more comfortable with the players who weren't Socs, like Daniel and James. I remembered that the first time I had met them, I thought they were Socs. They weren't poor like us, but they were from the middle class. Their girlfriends weren't Socs too and maybe it's why there were nice with me.

The more I observe Darry and the football team, the more I was learning about them. It was like there were two gangs: the Socs and the others. They were teammates but not all friends. Paul and Darry were best buddies but it seems like an exception, even if he seems to be respected by all of them. I was lost in my thought when I noticed that Paul was trying to talk to me.

- "Excuse me?"

- "I said: do you want me to show you the house?"

- "Sure, why not?" I told Darry where I was going and he nodded, still talking with his friends.

The house had three floors. Outside, I could see they had a swimming pool and a tennis court. I had lost count of the bedrooms, but he showed me the dining room, the game room, the library and the study room. What an easy life they had, far far away from mine. I couldn't believe my eyes at such opulence. We were in the study room, talking in front of the fireplace when he tried to kiss me.

- "Sorry Paul, but I can't kiss you".

- "Why? What's wrong?"

- "Nothing's wrong. I just don't like you like that".

- "Is it because of Darry?"

- "Yes"

- "You're in love with him?"

- "Yes"

- "Why? What does he have that I can't give you?"

- "It's not about what you can't give me or not, I just like him better".

- "But I can give you everything you want. I am rich, handsome and have everything that you could dream of."

- "And?"

- You are beautiful, smart and classy. Don't you see it? You deserve more than to be with a greaser or live on the east side." He replied angrily.

- "That's it? You can't believe I choose a greaser over you?"

- "Of course I can't believe it! Why can't you see that we are perfect for each other? Every girl would dream to be at your place. Instead, you preferred to be with a loser!"

My hand moved way before I realised it and I slapped him hard on his left cheek.

- "Darry ISN't a loser and don't you ever dare to say that in my face again! I thought that you were his best buddy! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

- "It's not what I wanted to say, but I like you and it drives me crazy to see you with him. Kim told me that you were his girlfriend now and I couldn't believe it".

- "So you invited me at your party to woo me? I barely know you! You don't love me, you are just mad that Darry has something that you don't have. For ONCE in your life, a girl choose him over you and you can't handle it".

- "That's not true!"

- "Yes, it is! When you set your eyes on me the first time, you knew that Darry liked me! And because of your goddamn ego, you still tried to win me, like I was a damn trophy! But I ain't a trophy and I am with Darry. Get use to it!"

- "I can't! I really like you and I'll show you!"

He grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me hard. He was tasting like alcohol and I didn't feel anything except repulsion. I tried to push him away, but he didn't want to let me go.

- "Leave her alone!" Darry shouted behind me. Paul let go of my shoulders and turned to face Darry.

- "I thought that if she liked you, I could have some of it too. Can't you share her, buddy?"

Darry walked to us and just smack him. I never saw something like that: Darry's fist connected with Paul's jaw and he tumbled a couple of feet away, before he fell. Darry grabbed my hand and lead me outside of the room.

- "We're outta here"

We went on the first floor and Darry asked the valet to bring our coats. We left the party and ran for the car. The ride home was very tense, we hadn't talk since the episode in the study room. When he parked the car, I just couldn't take it anymore.

- "Darry, I am so sorry. I ruined everything."

- "You didn't, he did".

- "But if I wasn't around, everything would still be fine".

- "No, if it wasn't you, it would be something else." He spat angrily, punching the steering wheel. "Don't you see it? He ain't my friend, he never was. He was inviting me because it makes him look good to help me. He was showing his poor friend around and when people started to like me better, he got mad. And when the coach chose me to be the captain, I could tell he was pissed. I was being better at something than him and he didn't like it. And now, you! He wanted you to get back at me and it didn't work out like he wanted."

- "But I thought you were best friends."

- "Yeah, me too." He got out of the car and I followed him inside.

The house was dark and, as always, he kissed me good night at my room's door. I started to undress and then, it hit me. I knew it like I knew where my nose is: Darry had heard everything we said in the study room. The guy who was supposed to be his best buddy thought that he was a loser. And Darry was mad at himself because he had truly thought that Paul was his friend. Tonight, Darry hadn't just lost a friend, he had lost more of his self-esteem.

xxxxxxxx

The Holidays break was finished and everything was back to normal. I was still trying to have good grades and Darry was helping me when he wasn't at a practice, a game or at work. After school, he was helping unload materials for the roofing company where my uncle worked. It was helping him to stay in shape and making some money. For my part, I was too busy working to go to one of his game but he understood. We had to do what he had to do.

I was nervous about Paul, but no one asked what happened. They were still hanging out with the same crowd, but I could see that the Socs were on Paul's side. Darry was still the captain, but even the coach could feel something had change. Darry told me that the coach had a little chat with him about this, but he didn't say anything. He just promise him that he'll do his best, like usual.

Every day was about the same and a month passed. It was harder and harder to Darry and I to resist each other, but Sheryl and Darrel was checking on us constantly. One time, I even woke up to find Shirley poking her head in my room. No kidding! Valentine day was nearby and I hope we could get more alone time. I didn't plan to go all the way but just to enjoy each other when no one was around to check on us. I could tell he was feeling the same.

The night before Valentine day, he came to pick me up at the end of my shift. It was Friday and we weren't in no rush to go back home. Instead, I end up on his laps with no top, but he respected me and didn't push me for more. I knew some girls around me who were doing it, but I just wasn't ready yet. After sometimes, we decided to drive home, before Shirley and Darrel sent the police check for us (just kidding!).

Saturday, I was supposed to work in the late afternoon. Shirley and Darrel had planned to go to a restaurant downtown and go to the theater after. Soda and Steve were having a night with the girls and Darry was supposed to pick me up after work. We didn't plan anything, since we had promised to be home early so Pony would not be alone.

At work, the place was packed with couples. I left Rick's dinner with painful feet, but I was glad of my tips. I jumped in the pick-up and fell asleep. I woke up in Darry's arm and I snuggle against his chest and smile. God, I loved him! He was always so nice with me. I liked his loyalty and his strength, nothing could put him down. With him around, I was feeling safe and complete. I was still daydreaming about him, when he put me on my feet. I kissed him and opened the door.

Inside, the house was quiet and we could hear the television. I headed to my room to change and put my tips in a jar. When I get back downstairs, Darry was watching tv with Pony and Johnny. I joined them and put my head on Darry's lap. He was playing with my hairs and I fell asleep again. I woke up suddenly with the door bell. We looked at each other, confused. We didn't expect anyone and our friends never use the door bell. I could feel in my gut that something was wrong. Darry got up and went for the door. I told Pony and Johnny to stay in the living room and followed him. Two policemen were standing in our entrance. I could feel the walls closing on me and my head started to spin.

- "… Curtis family?"

- "Yes, I am the oldest son".

- "I am sorry to tell you that, but your parents had been in a terrible car accident".

- "What? When? Where are they?"

- "I am sorry, son, but they are dead".

* * *

Don't forget to read chapter 8 and to leave a review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Dead. I could only think about this word. Dead. They couldn't be dead. I put my right hand on the wall, trying to get a hold of me. The officers talked to Darry another minute before they left. He turned around and I could see his despair in his face.

He walked slowly over me and we hugged tight. I could feel him chuckle against me and knew that he was crying silently.

- "Darry? Marianne?"

Darry let me go and I turned around. Ponyboy was looking at us, shaking. He had crazy eyes and all his body was shaking.

- "Is it true? Our parents are dead?"

Darry couldn't speak and just took Pony in his arm. I went to hug them and they cried in my arms. I heard the front door opened behind me.

- "Hey! What's wrong?" Soda shouted.

I let go of Pony and Darry and went straight to the living room, where I had forgot Johnny. I went to him and took his hand. I could see his tears on his cheeks and I brushed it. Shirley and Darrel were the only loving parents that Johnny had, same for Dallas.

I heard Soda dropped on his knees and cried. I turned to see Darry helping him to stand and hold him. The three boys were sobbing, holding each other. I couldn't still believe it. Three months ago my parents died. I thought that my family was gone forever. Now that I was happy again, it was stolen from me. Again. And it's when I started to bawl. I couldn't stop. I just lost it.

I felt arms around me and one hand flatting my hairs. It was Johnny, trying to comfort me as best as he could. He holds me tight until I calm down and could breathe without crying. I gave him a last hug and get up. Except Johnny, there was no one downstairs. I told him that I was going in my room and that he could stay as long as he wanted.

I went upstairs and stop in the bathroom first. I scrubbed my face with cold water to help me to compose myself a little bit, before I brushed my teeth. On my way to my room, I heard some mumbles coming from Soda and Pony's room. I closed the door and started to change in my nightgown when I heard a soft knock on my door. I went for it, still only in my underwear.

I opened the door a little bit to see Darry looking at me. I let him enter and he held me like I was his anchor. I put my arms around his waist, tightly. We would need all the strength we could gather. We stood there a long time before he kissed me on my forehead and let me go.

- "No!" I grabbed him by his shirt "Don't go. Don't leave me alone!" I blurted.

- "Marianne…"

- "Please, don't go. I need you!"

Darry looked at me uncertain, before he took me in his arms and dropped me on my bed, carefully. Still looking at me, he removed his shirt and sat beside me. I wrapped my arms around him, my head against his nude back. He took my hands and kissed each one before he turned to kiss me. I lay down slowly, holding him against me.

xxxxxxxxxx

I woke up with one of Darry's arms around me. At first, I thought that I was dreaming. It was so comfy! But, then, reality hit me. Shirley and Darrel were dead and I just spent the night with Darry. I get up and put my nightgown, before I headed to the kitchen. It was still early and no one was up, even Johnny. I went in the kitchen to pick up Darry's coach phone number on the fridge and called him to explain everything. Of course, he excuses Darry from his practice and I hung up.

I start to boil water for a tea and sat at the kitchen table, with papers and a pen. I started to write down everything we'll need to do. While doing this, memories from last November were lurking in my mind. The feeling was too familiar and I had a bitter taste in my mouth. There was still chocolate cake from yesterday. I put one on a plate and ate it, with my tea. I was so busy writing down, that I didn't notice Darry at first.

- "What are you doing" he said, looking upon me.

- "A list"

- "I see…" he replied, passing his hands in his thick hairs.

- "We'll have a lot of things to take care of…"

Darry dropped on the chair in front of me. He looked at me, with tears in his eyes. I could tell he was trying to be tough, for both of us. Just like I was doing.

- "Don't worry Darry, we'll be fine, I'll make sure of it".

- "What's gonna happened to us? I am just 19 years old and you'll have 18 in three months. Pony is only 13 years and Soda is 16. I don't want us to end up in foster families."

- "We'll think about that later. For now, I guess the police told you that…"

- "Yeah, I'll need to go identified them. I feel like I can't do it, but if I ain't do it, who's gonna do it?"

- "I'll go with you".

I got up and went to him. He grabbed my waist and put his head on my stomach. I pat his hairs and kissed him on his head. I looked at the clock and see that it was almost 9 o'clock. I told him that I had already called his coach, to not bother with his practice. He let me go take a shower and he started to eat a piece of chocolate cake.

When I get down, he was ready to go too. I looked in the kitchen and I saw Johnny, Pony and Soda eating in silence. I nodded at them and left with Darry.

In the car, he told me that Steve had come to pick up Soda and heard about the news. Soda had called his work to say he wasn't coming today but Steve had no choice to go to work. Soon enough, everyone would know about it.

At the police station, they bring us to the morgue and we identified Darry's parents. They told us that the social service will contact us this week and that we will need to make arrangement for the funerals. We only nodded, even if I was thinking very hard to reply that I was becoming an expert at this.

The rest of the day was spent in organizing the funerals. We had no money for a ceremony, so it would be simply the priest, our friends and us at the cemetery. We agreed for next Friday and Darry made a check, with his saving for college. We came back to our place, exhausted. All the gang was there, even Dallas. They all kiss me and hug me, before I excuse myself. I couldn't take it anymore and almost ran to my room. I cried until I fell asleep

xxxxxxxxx

We went to school, as if everything was fine. We couldn't jeopardize our future before we knew what's gonna happened to us. The principal was nice to us too, excusing our friends and us for the funerals. I could see the pity in his face.

On Wednesday, the service social came by after school. She asked a lot of questions and took a lot of notes. She said that she will look for our options and come by next week, with the court decision. She said that she will try to keep us together, since Darry and I were almost "adults".

Friday was a rainy day. The sky was dark, it was chilling and very depressing. It suits our moods. I didn't have any tears left, same for Darry. I knew that we could look cold, but we were beyond that. We were just thinking what we'll need to do, what's gonna happened to our family now. After the coffins were buried, Darry and I had an appointment with his father's notary. The house was legally transferred to Darry, Pony and Soda. The mortgage wasn't finished to be paid, so Darry would need to continue to pay for it. His father's money went to him. It wasn't much. Not even enough to pay for the coffins. Darry didn't say much. What could we do? Our ride home was quiet.

Back home, Susan had cooked us a meal. The gang left when they saw us coming back. They knew that it was time for a family reunion. We gathered in the kitchen and Darry told them everything, while I served us food. Decisions would need to be made.

- "I can drop out and work full time" Soda said.

- "No way, I am the oldest one, you shouldn't need to do this" Darry replied.

- "Everyone knows that I am not good at school and it could help".

- "Neither of you need to do that", I replied. They looked at me, surprised. "I am not even near to graduate, even if I am a senior. Why bother continue? I could work full time".

- "Even if you work full time, you'll not have enough money to pay the bills" Darry said.

- "You can't drop out Darry! You have a scholarship waiting for you! I don't care if I don't go to college, I could always go later."

- "She's right", Ponyboy replied.

- "Hey Kid brother, I don't think you can decide that", Darry shout.

- "Don't talk to him like that, he's right." Soda replied.

- "Even if she's right, how could we pay for the bills when I'll be in college?"

- "We can think about that later, but you should finish high school. We never know! Come on Darry!" I said, almost begging him.

- "That doesn't change how we will meet the rent and the bills right now. You can't pay everything with your waitress wages!"

- "I know that, but I have my savings. I think it would be enough. Soda would still work part time, like you."

- "You can't do that!" Darry almost screamed.

- "Of course I can! What do you think? It's just us now. It's just Soda, Pony, you and me. We need to stick together."

- "Oh God!" said Darry, holding his head between his hands. "Fine! Fine! We'll do this like you said. We don't have much choice anyway. I just wish I could have more savings. I didn't think I'll need a lot of it, since I knew that I would probably have a scholarship."

- "Don't worry, everything will be fine." I replied. Pony and Soda nodded at this.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

xxxxxxxxxx

On Monday, I went to school and told to the principal I wasn't going back. He seemed almost happy with that, like he had one less problem to take care of. At Rick's dinner, Larry told me that he hadn't enough hours to employ me full time. I said to him that I was keeping my job, before I started to look for a full time job. It wouldn't hurt to have two jobs.

Woolworth was looking for someone and I applied. On Thursday, I knew that I had the job and I was starting next Monday. I went back home happy, to find the social worker and the boys waiting after me. She had the judgment court with her.

- "The judge had decided that you could stay together, only if you stay out of trouble. If you can't do that, you'll go in a boy's house or a foster family."

Darry, Pony and Soda jumped from the couch, happy. They hold each other, almost bawling.

- "Woooh! Calm down boys! I am not finished!" the social service worker said. The guys calmed down and looked at her. "I was gonna tell you that Marianne can't stay here".

- "WHAT?" Soda and Darry screamed together.

- "She can't stay with you. She isn't a blood relative. The judge said that you could stay together because you are brothers. She isn't your sister, she's your cousin by alliance. We also know that Darry and Mariane are involved together . It's not respectable for her to stay here. The judge doesn't want to encourage any promiscuity."

- "But you can't do that! Please! I lost everything in November, I was sent here after my parents died and now you are telling me that I can't live here anymore! What kind of justice is this? Where I'll go?"

- "To Canada".

- "You can't send me back there! I am an American citizen! I have every right to live here".

- "But you are also a Canadian citizen by birth. The custody granted to M. and Ms. Curtis was good until you're 18 years old. The judge thinks it's better if you go back, after my investigation. "

- "It's ridiculous!" I shout, angry.

- "I'll marry her!" Darry said, abruptly.

- "WHAT?" the social worker and I shout.

- "I said: I'll marry you!"

- "But… but… "

- "The problem will be solved, right?" Soda said.

- "Yes, we could say that" the social worker answered, hesitant." The law specified that you can both marry, even if you haven't the legal age, because you are both orphans".

- "Then, we'll marry" Darry said, casual.

The social worker explained what we'll need to do to get married and left, in shock. I don't think that she had expected that. I can't blame her, I never thought that my marriage proposal would be so unromantic.

* * *

Thank you for reading my new chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave me a review !


End file.
